Bella's Baby
by AmandaJaneWest
Summary: Bella has a baby,but there is one problem: she's pregnant again,and the baby isn't Edward's.who's the father?and will Edward find out about the affair? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Bella was with Alice shopping one day when she was pregnant with her second child because she has taken her 2yr old daughter Abby shopping with them. She felt sick so she asked Alice to watch Abby while she went to the toilet but she did not go to the toilet she went to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test but Alice did not see it coming. She went to the toilet and took the test and there it was the little pink plus sign. It was official Bella was pregnant.

She had come back and put the test in the box and back in her bag so Alice could not see it. They took Abby to the playground so they could talk and that is where Bella said "If I told you something you must not tell Edward please it is important you don't tell him." Alice said "Ok whatever it is it can't be that bad I'm sure Bella" Bella said "I'm pregnant but it is not Edward's child..."

Alice said "What how can it not be Edward's. He is the only one you love"

Bella said "Remember that night I went to the party and Mike's house well someone spiked the punch and we ended up hooking up and doing it and he had no spare condoms so we just did it.

Alice said "Bella you _have to_ tell Edward you can't hide this from him..."

Bella said "but I'm scared of what he will do to me he has been very violent lately"

Alice said "OMG what has he done to you Bella? Are you ok is the baby ok has he hurt Abby yet?"

Bella said "What do you mean has he hurt Abby yet."

Alice went quiet...

Bella said "Alice talk to me what do you mean has he hurt Abby yet? Alice speak to me give me an answer"

Alice spoke "Well before Edward became a vampire he had a history of violence. He used to be in a gang called 'The Cradle Snatchers'. They were the most violent gang out."

Bella looked shocked. She thought "_He husband was in a gang so he has violence in his blood"_...

Alice was upset she had just told Bella Edwards darkest secret...

**(A/N there you go my first time at publishing one of my stories so please review and tell me how I can improve and let me know if you would like me to add any of your names in my next chapter... ****)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's pov

Bella and Alice went home to the Cullen's house and there was Edward standing in the door way waiting for me. "Bella did you have a big lunch today because you looked bloated?" said Emmett standing next to Edward on his way out. "No I'm..." Bella paused. "Go on tell him Bella" said Alice standing next to her. "I'm pregnant Edward" Bella said.

Edward looked puzzled "but we haven't had sex since Abby was born 2yrs ago." Bella spoke and this is what came out of her mouth "It's not your child Edward it is Mike's from school" Edward got upset when he heard this... He walked over to her and Alice stood beside her the whole time and Alice said "I told her about you before you became a vampire. She knows about the gang and what you did." Edward spoke "So you think you know me well you don't so stop trying to know me and just leave and go and live with daddy I'm sure he will be proud of you" Bella said "Fine then I will and I want you to have no part in this child's life so when the rest of your family come to see the baby I don't want you there."

Edward went to punch her but Alice yelled out to Jasper And Emmett who were outside playing ball but it was too late Edward had punched her in the face and then knocked her to the ground.

"That is what you get for being a filthy little slut you whore" Edward said Carlisle came in and asked what was going on and Bella was on the floor crying and Alice was by her side and Edward made Bella bleed so she needed stiches. Carlisle went to his bag that he takes to work and luckily he had some stiches there but he took her to the hospital and they went straight in to the emergency room and fixed her up.

"Bella what happened to you" said Carlisle. Bella begin to explain "We came home from shopping and Emmett asked if I had a big lunch because I looked fat..." Edward rushed in and he had Mike by his shirt "Is this the guy that made you pregnant Bella" Edward said. "What you're pregnant? But how... We never did it..." Mike said "Yes we did mike we were both drunk at you 21st birthday party in the last few months." Bella replied. Carlisle said "What Edward you hit Bella while she is pregnant." "Well she shouldn't get pregnant with another guys baby when she is with someone else" Edward snapped back and then left and so did Mike. Carlisle ordered an ultrasound to see how the baby is. She went to the ultrasound and found out that she is pregnant with twins. "Oh My God Bella you have twins." Carlisle said "What twins oh my god one is Edwards because we had sex after I came home from the party and I was sober so I liked it more and..." Bella stoped there before Alice and Jasper came in talking about Glee (it was their favourite TV show).

"Heyy Bella how are you feeling now" Alice said "I'm pregnant with twins and one of them is Edwards and one is Mike's." Bella replied. They all went back to the Cullen's house and Edward had packed all of Bella's things in boxes so she could move out and back in with her dad. Edward started packing the car when Jasper went out and said "You are going to be a father. Mike is not the father you are Bella had no eggs then and when she came home and you two fucked she had two eggs so she is pregnant with twins." "I don't care she still had sex with that cunt Mike" Edward replied. Bella got in her truck with Abby and drove off into the night and went to her dads house and stayed there the night...

**(A/N there you go I left you there review and let me know how you liked it... ****)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's pov

Bella had moved back in with Charlie and he wondered why she moved back home. "Bella what is wrong where are you going?" Charlie asked. "I'm going to see mum and Phil. They don't know I had the baby and I'm pregnant again with twins." Bella replied. Charlie drove me and Abby to the airport our flight was at 10:00 am and we had some time left. It was only 8:00 am we had 2 hours till the plane left for my home town. I asked Charlie if he could take me to see Edward and the Cullen's before we leave and Abby wanted to see her father. Abby loved her father to pieces and he was always there for his little girl...

"I'm going to see my mother in Phoenix to tell her I'm pregnant and she wanted to see her grandchild." Bella said.

"Fine sees if I care you're not with me anymore so you can do what you please." Edward replied.

"But Edward didn't mean anything he said he was just being a meat head. Right Edward" Alice said.

"No! I mean it piss off and don't come back you are nothing but a filthy little slut" Edward replied.

"Eddy please does not leave me like this in front of your little girl... And even when I'm in the state I'm in..." Bella said

"But the baby is not mine it is that cunt Mike's." Edward replied

"No I took the test your father did on me and the babies are yours Eddy" Bella said

Edward kept fighting with Bella about who is the babies' daddy and so on... It came 9:00 am so we got in the car and my father drove me to the airport and I got on my plane and went to Phoenix to see my mum and Phil. Bella said goodbye to Charlie and she said she would be coming home soon as she sees her mum and Phil.

*3 hours later*

She was finally in Phoenix. She got off the plane called Charlie and told him she got there safe and she and Abby had a good flight. Bella didn't tell her mum she was coming to visit. She went to her home and there was no one there. Bella called her mum's mobile number and she said that she was on her way to Forks to see her and the baby.

"Mum I'm here in Phoenix at home waiting for you and Phil I was going to give you a surprise" Bella said

"Oh sweetheart I'm at the airport in Phoenix about to board my flight and Phil is with me" Renee replied.

"Mum come home I'm waiting here to get in the house." Bella said.

"Ok sweetheart we are on our way." Renee said.

"I have some important news for you and Phil when you get home." Bella spoke.

As Bella waited for her mum and Phil to come home she had her IPod in and was listing to her favourite song which was 2012 by Jay Sean and little Abby was asleep in her stroller and so as she waited she was wondering how she was going to tell them the news about the babies'. They had got home and Renee is sooo happy to see me and Phil to. Bella went in her old house and Phil carried in all her bags and then went in and had lunch at a fancy restaurant with Abby to have a nice lunch and catch up on 6 years since she had last seen them.

"So Bella how have things been?" Phil asked

"Good I have some big news to tell you both." Bella replied.

"What is it Bella?" Renee asked.

"I'm pregnant with twins again" Bella said in shock.

"Oh my god. No way. I'm going to be a grandma again" Renee said.

They had finished their lunch at the place they were eating and went back home to Renee home. They heard a girl screaming next door and they wanted to know what it was. They listening more and the girl stoped then they heard a man say "Come back here Jenny. You won't go home if you don't".

"Mum who lives next door now since that Ranga moved out when I left" Bella asked.

"Some man who likes little girls he is a paedophile." Renee said

Then Bella seen that Abby was playing out the front and the guy was watching her and was about to go outside and get her but Phil ran outside and grabbed Abby and ran inside then he went outside and said to him "Don't you dare touch my Granddaughter you cunt". He went back inside and was very upset but then Bella got the home phone and called the police to come and get the man and lock him up.


End file.
